


The Way We Fall

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, He deserves so much love, I cannot explain this, I legit love bokuto, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, and Daichi is there and willing, bokuto has been a little down, cute daichi, it's floofy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Bokuto had been feeling down, and Daichi knew just what to do.Also, the first time Daichi realized he loves Bokuto.





	

“Is this really necessary?” Bokuto whined as Daichi drug him along. “I have no idea where we are already, what’s with the blindfold?”

“It’s completely necessary, Boku,” Daichi laughed lightly at Bokuto’s pout. “We’re almost there.”

“Daiii!” Bokuto whined louder, “Can’t we just go to my place?”

“Not yet, there’s something I want to show you,” Daichi stopped, almost too quickly as Bokuto ran into him. “We’re here,” The excited sigh came out on a puff of air.

“Finally, Can you take it off for me now?” Bokuto’s overeager eyebrow wiggling made Daichi laugh.

“Oh, alright,” Daichi pulled Bokuto down by the neck and helped him untie the knot. Pointedly not noticing the bright red flush of Bokuto’s cheeks. 

Bokuto’s eyes blinked slowly to adjust to the light as he looked at Daichi and then their surroundings. Daichi felt pride well up as Bokuto looked around, his face showing awe.

“Holy fuck, Dai! You did all this?” Bokuto wrapped Daichi in a hug and spun him around, ripping embarrassed giggles from Daichi’s throat.

When Bokuto finally stopped spinning, Daichi let out a sheepish laugh. “I had a little help, but it was my idea.”

Daichi let himself look at his, Suga’s, and Asahi’s work. Lights were strung up over the trees that circled the clearing, the hum of a small generator gave a comforting vibe. Daichi had laid a blanket and a few pillows off to one side so they would be able to see the lights. 

Bokuto noticed the basket Daichi had dropped when he’s been picked up, “Ohoho? What’s this? You brought food? Damn you think of everything, Dai.” He pulled Daichi in for a tamer, but no less enthusiastic hug. 

“Well I had to. You sure weren’t going to take me on a date anytime soon,” Daichi teased. “I had to think of something.”

Bokuto’s blush flared and creeped down his neck. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Hey, hey, hey, I would’ve gotten there though.”

“Yes, but it would’ve taken too long,” Daichi smirked up at him, “And I know you just missed that meteor shower you’ve been looking forward to. But it doesn’t come back around for a really long time, and Iー”

Bokuto could listen to Daichi ramble on for the rest of his life, but to waste the perfect opportunity. He went for it, closed his eyes and tilted Daichi’s head without him noticing, and Kissed Daichi for the first time. A light brushing of lips, Daichi’s had a sweet lip balm that made Bokuto hungry.

When he pulled away, the dazed look Daichi was giving him gave him giddy shivers that fell down his spine. 

Before Bokuto could over think what he had done, Daichi surged forward and capture his lips again. This kiss was more, Daichi nipped at Bokuto’s lips and pulled his mouth open. Bokuto was laughing into the kiss, because this is the happiest he’d probably ever been. 

Daichi laughed with him because he knew it had worked, the whole thing was a success and he hadn’t even shown Bokuto what was in the basket.

“All right, all right, hold on,” Daichi pulled back, “I did have a few other things planned.” He gestured at the basket by their feet. 

“Oh, yes. The mysterious basket,” Bokuto was still laughing at how happy he felt. 

Daichi chuckled as he knelt as he grabbed the basket and took it to the blanket with Bokuto following closely. 

He pulled Bokuto down to sit among the pillows. Bokuto practically buzzed with poorly contained excitement. Daichi pushed the basket to Bokuto and waited as he opened it. 

“Daii~, goddamnit. Why are you so nice to me?” Bokuto pulled out containers of homemade food, his favorite dessert, and a bottle of Bokuto’s favorite drink. He was on the verge of tears.

“Boku, I just want you to be happy,” Daichi grabbed his free hand. “I didn’t want to make you cry. If you cry, I’ll cry. And neither of us want that.”

“God, I really don’t deserve you. All these months I’ve been trying to figure out how I was able to convince you to spare me a glance, and I still don’t know. But I try everyday to earn having you in my life.”

“Damn it, Bokuto. That’s my line,” Daichi teased. “You shouldn’t ever have to wonder if you are deserving of anything. You deserve every good thing you can think of because you are the nicest person, you have the most beautiful soul. And I am blessed you wish to spend time with me.” Daichi squeezed Bokuto’s hand. 

Bokuto’s cheeks were so warm Daichi was worried he’d pass out. But, before Daichi could express concern Bokuto had already brushed his hands away and was pilfering through the content of the basket.

Daichi settled back and watched Bokuto as he thought. He thought about all the little things Bokuto did, and all the big things, to steal his heart. Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to regret a moment of his time with his owl.


End file.
